In the toy industry it is desirable to engage children with toys that are both fun and beneficial. It is common to design toys that are educational and that encourage creativity.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,630 shows a typical log building toy. It shows a variety of log shapes as well as some specialty pieces. The idea of a log building toy is fine, but in this example limited primarily to building a cabin like structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,490 discloses a panel building system.
As can be seen there is a need for a log building toy that allows for a greater range of play construction projects.